vegeta en high school dxd
by akenoxvegeta
Summary: el príncipe sayayin fue traicionado por todos excepto por goku y trunks quienes lo ayudaron a escapar a otra dimensión para que reaga su nueva vida que le deparará al príncipe en esa nueva dimensión tendrá harem y cumplirá su venganza? descubran lo que pasará con el jeje
1. traición

vegeta se fue a entrenar a las montañas por unos dias mientras que en la corporación cápsula todos estaban reunidos excepto goku y trunks quienes andaban pescando algo para llevar y cocinar , cuando terminaron ellos tenian oculto su ki de casualidad y vieron que todos andaban hablando de vegeta

bills: debemos matarlo el puede traicionarnos con el universo 6

yamcha: tiene razón hay que matarlo ( serio)

bulma: pues por mi matenlo siempre se la pasa entrenando y no me cumple ya como esposo por eso te tengo a ti yamcha ( le besa)

gohan: la verdad es que el señor vegeta jamas me ha caido bien ayudare a matarlo

goten: si y yo siempre le grita a mi papa y no ll respeta lo hare pagar por eso

piccoro: esta decidido vamos a matarlo

whis: yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso asi que si logra escapar no hare nada para que lo encuentren y no les permitire usar las esferas del dragon para buscarlo si lo hacen le informare a xeno-sama de esto y los borrara

bills: esta bien no lo haremos

krillin: bueno a matar al principe ese

Yamcha : ya vuelvo bulma te dare duro como todos los dias cuandl regrese

bulma : te esperare mi yamcha

( en eso todos se van a matar a vegeta mientras que con goku y trunks no lo podian crees y ellos se teletransportaron con vegeta )

goku: vegeta debes escapar y pronto nuestros amigos quieren matarte junto con el señor bills ( serio )

vegeta: PERO QUE DICES KAKAROTO?

trunks: papa es verdas mmm ( llorando) mama esta con ese imbecil de yamcha te ha estado engañando con el y esta de acuerdo en matarte

vegeta : no puede ser ( le dolio en lo mas profundo de su alma)

goku: ven vegeta tengo las esferas del dragon en mi casa milk no sabe nada de esto vamonos ( lo toma del hombro a vegeta y trunks y se teletransportaron )

milk: hola goku ,trunks y vegeta

goku: milk no hay tiempo debemos ayudar a vegeta trae las esferas del dragon por favor

milk: si goku( se va a buscar las esferas y llaman a Shenlong) me puedes decir que pasa?

goku : ya te lo dire per primero ayudar a vegeta

Shenlong : díganme cual son sus deseos

goku: bien el primer deseo sera que busques una dimensión parecida a la nuestra y abras un portal para que vegeta lo cruce

Shenlong : eso es fácil de hacer ( cumple el deseo y se abre un portal) ahora el segundo deseo

goku: quiero que me des una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño infinitas

Shenlong : concedido ahora tu ultimo deseo

vegeta:deseo saber como desbloquear el ultra instinto perfecto

Shenlong : bien solo tedare informacion de ello ahora me retiro el portal se cerrará cuando lo cruces ( se va)

vegeta: trunks vuelvete una persona muy fuerte supera a todos esos insectos traidores y cuida de tu hermana cuentale la verdad sobre mk y el por que me fui y que no le digan mentiras sobre mi ( aguanta el dolor que siente al ser traicionado por todos y sobre todo por bulma )

trunks: lo hare papa ya veras los matare a cada uno de ellos lo prometo

goku: vegeta este es el adios ( le da la mano)

vegeta: asi es kakaroto y ni creas que dejare de entrenar no dejare que me superes insecto

goku: si lo se y por eso te prometo hacerles pagar por lo que te hicieron ( serio )

vegeta: si adios trunks ( lo abraza ) cuidate mucho hijo y ya no llores eres el nuevo príncipe sayayin de este mundo debes portarte coml tal entendido

trunks : si padre ( serio)

vegeta: adiós y a ti también mujer( entra en el portal y se cierra )

milk: adios vegeta

goku: adios amigo ( triste )

bills: oye tu que crees que han hecho ( furioso)

goku: señor bills largo de mi casa ( furioso )

yamcha: por que lo ayudastes goku

trunks : maldito (se transformó en ssj2 por lo furioso que estaba ) te matare basura

( trunks ataca a yamcha dandole como un saco de boxeo los demas iban a ayudar pero goku usa el ultra instinto que los demas no pueden hacerle frente y con trunks este aplasto la cabeza de yamcha asi matándolo )

goku : gohan no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde si querias enfrentar a vegeta tienes que hacerlo solo y ademas el no te ha hecho nada malo ( serio )

gohan: me largo waak ( le pegaron en el estómago)

goku : eso es para que aprendas a no ser un cobarde debi ponerte mano dura desde pequeño y tu goten haras todo lo que tu madre diga y se acabó los juegos te pondras a estudiar ( serio )

goten: si padre (arrepentido)

trunks : ire a mi casa a cuidar a mi hermana y el que se atreva a ir a mi casa los matare ( se va)

bills: goku a donde mandaste a vegeta

goku: no te importa ademas si haces algo le dire a zenchan para que te borren

( el dios de la destrucción se fue enojado pidiéndole a whis que buscará a vegeta pero este le dijo que no es mas estaba feliz de que escapara de ellos, mientras que en otra dimensión vegeta llego a un mundo parecido a la tierra y se puso a llorar como nunca lo ha hecho)


	2. conociendo al clan gremory

[ vegeta habia llorado por la noche que ni se habia dado cuenta que volvio a ser joven como un chico de 16 al cruzar el portal que mas tarde se habia dormido en un bosque, al dia siguiente en una casa estaban una chica de pelo negro atado a una cinta naranja ella se llamaba akeno himejima estaba hablando de un asunto importante con la chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes llamada rias gremory estas discutian del posible dragon emperador rojo quie tenian la sospecha de que era un chico llamado hyodo issei ]

Rias: habra que vigilarlo ya que de seguro lo van a querer matar ( seria)

akeno:Ara ara buchou a la orden y como va co el asunto con fénix (seria )

Rias: no me lo recuerdes no sabes lo mucho que he pensado para que no me comprometan con el, no quiero casarme

Akeno: pues te ayudare en lo que necesites por que somos amigas no rias ( sonrie)

Rias: si gracias akeno y no has pensado en enamorarte de alguien

Akeno: no ya lo sabes puede que sea seductora con los hombres pero ninguno de ellos los deje tocarme o besarme ya que odio a los hombres que solo buscan en entretenerse entiendes solo por tener un bue cuerpo y cara bonita he llegado a pensar que todos los hombres son asi ( seria )

Rias: si y yo también los veo asi la verdad quisiera un hombre que solo se fije en mi interior y no lo exterior , que me ame por mi forma de ser no por ser una chica rica y de la familia mas prestigiosa , si el hombre que quiero existiera no dudaria en pelearlo y ganarme su amor

Akeno: si ni yo jeje sabes me preguntaron si ya di mi primer beso y cuando dije que no se sorprendieron jajaja

Rias: jajaja si pues quien no lo haria si hablas de forma coqueta a los hombres y cuando se ilusionan de que los vas a besar tu te alejas y les dices no me interesas y les rompes el corazon jaja

Akeno : si jeje

( en otra parte vegeta tenia hambre que iba a cazar a unos animales pero recordo lo que le dijo trunks de que bulma lo engañaba con el miserable de yamcha y sin darse cuenta empezo a elevar su ki al punto que la tierra temblaba, y las facciones sintieron tal poder aterrador y rias junto a su clan fueron a ver de quien era tal poder y vegeta bajo su ki al sentir presencias cerca )

Kiba : buchou no se acerque ( serio y se pone al frente para protegerla)

vegeta : quienes son ustedes y diganmen la verdad se que no son humanos hablen o los matare ( dijo con los brazos cruzados y su cara seria)

akeno : Ara ara que guapo eres ( le guiña el ojo )

vegeta: piensan responder o no ( aun serio )

Rias: no cayó en los encantos de akeno como los otros ( penso)

koneko: tu eras el que expulso tal poder

vegeta: si y que mejor larguensen antes de que los mate

Rias: por que no vienes a mi casa alli podremos hablar mejor y te dire todo lo que quieras saber

vegeta : solo si tienen algo de comer ( algo apenado pero no lo demuestra )

akeno: ara ara bien yo te preparare toda la comida que quieras jeje

vegeta : esta bien vamos

( se van al club del ocultismo y todos se sorprenden de como come vegeta y rias le explica todo sobre la guerra y de los clanes que le propone ser uno de sus esclavos)

vegeta: no quiero no sere un esclavo yo el príncipe de los sayayin no se rebajaria a eso ( enojado )

kiba: perdona pero no nos has dicho tu nombre y que es un sayayin?

vegeta: mira los sayayin somos una familia de guerreros nosotros eramos mandados a otros planetas para acabar con su raza y venderlo a los extraterrestres por un buen precio ( eso hace que todos se asusten)

koneko : y usted hara eso ( asustada )

vegeta: no ya no hago eso eramos mandados por un tirano llamado frezzer , el mato a toda nuestra raza y los inicios sobrevivientes fuimos kakaroto y yo de hecho el fue quien lo mato asi vengando toda nuestra raza pero da igual eso me llamo vegeta ( dijo serio)

akeno:ara ara has pasado por mucho

rias: si y por que no eres un aliado mira te dare ropa y mucha comida y solo te pido que asistas a la academia ya que veo que no querras hacer mandados que dices aceptas

vegeta: esta bien solo por que no tengo a donde ir

akeno: que bien por qué no te quedas en mi casa y tranquilo no te hare nada que tu no quieras jeje

vegeta: esta bien ( se sonrojo un poco)

Rias: bueno pues solo debes llevar esto ( le pone una marca parecida a la de la raza sayayin en s hombro ) listo bienvenido al clan gremory

vegeta: es igual al signo de mi raza ( penso)

akeno: me llamo akeno la reina mucho gusto vegeta-kun

koneko: yo soy koneko soy la torre

kiba: y yo soy kiba el caballero

Rias: y yo soy rias el rey bien vegeta mañana asistirás a la academia

vegeta: solo lo hago para iniciar una nueva vida y tener comida gratis sin trabajar ( penso)

Akeno: que te parece si vamos a mi casa asi te puedes acomodar mientras te cocino

vegeta: bien y por cierto cocinas delicioso mujer

akeno : ehh mmm gracias ( se sonroja)

Rias: ehh se sonrojo jaajaj eso si no me lo esperaba ( penso)

vegeta : bueno que esperamos vamonos quiero descansar aun tengo sueño ( carga a akeno en sus brazos y sale volando que todos se impresionaron ya que no volo con alas) mujer donde vives?

Akeno : ahi en ese templo ( señaló mientras aun estaba sonrojada ya que nadie la ha cargado así )

vegeta : bien

( ellos bajan y entran a la casa vegeta se va a descansar mientras que akeno se ponía a preparar mucha comida y pensando el por que se sonrojo pero sabia que le gusto vegeta, ya de noche vegeta despertó y comio con gusto la comida de akeno y se fueron a dormir ambos en la mismas habitación pero con futones separados y vegeta pensaba en como vengarse de todos los que le hicieron daño y miró a akeno dormir que se volteo y se durmio)


End file.
